gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Coquette
Pronunciation Although it's spelled "Coquette" if you say it out loud it's "Cock wet". Could be another attempt at sexual humor in the game. Well I thought it was pronounced: Cocket (like some sort reference to 'Cock Rocket'). But I looked it up and its pronounced : koh-ket. Frankly,I pronounce it Cuoy Ket.-User:HuangLee :The proper pronunciation is /kɒˈkɛt/, and it is a French slang for a woman who is a flirt, or a little more crudely, a prostitute. -Gman harmon 21:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ...Huh.-User:HuangLee :I added a Trivia section to explain this. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I have always pronounced it just like it is spelled: Koh-kwet User:Ferrari Carr :Gman is right - its pronounced "cock-ette" (as in a little cock), but it from the french slang, and obviously a play on Corvette. See wp:coquette to back up the french thing - Gboyers talk 12:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Drifting? I was just wondering why the part of the article which said it was a good car to drift in was removed? Ess-Tee 08:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :It's still there, I just put it in with the handling comments mid-paragraph. Samadriel 13:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Aiight sweet as man, good work with the cleanup. Ess-Tee 13:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Fastest Car - it's NOT Would JustinNYJ STOP editing this page and saying the Coquette's the fastest in the game. http://www.gta4.net/vehicles - this has the game's files checked and this proves the Comet is faster. Sign your posts. If it's true, then just edit it back, if he's being a nuisance, just get someone to delete him? Ess-Tee 04:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) You can always undo his/her edit. If he continues to do this, just say on his talk or on his board to stop, not just "delete" (woah!) or block him. Masterpogihaha 04:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I did undo his edits however for some reason he did it twice each time and I had to undo 2 of them and the wiki didn't seem to want to and it was taking forever. Sorry for not signing -ScotlandTheBest 09:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) It's the third fastest in the game. NYYankees333 08:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Taillights The taillights do look like a 1999-2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 but I think that is a coincidence, I find them to be more Corvette derived especially since the car is already a Corvette to begin with. That's like saying its vents on the sides are from a Chrysler Crossfire, when they could could just be an alteration of the C5's swooshy lines, they are details that shouldn't be over-examined.--Thescarydude 19:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I guess that they made to resenble R34's so the taillights arent a straight copy of the Corvettes originals.And by the way,when you mentioned Skyline,i wish that Elegy would be back again,maybe as the Skyline GT-R Proto(R35)--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 05:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Canadian Coqette? ...Red and White colours.....or A-team :Can you describe what you are talking about? And please sign your message with four tildes ~~~~.--'Spaceeinstein' 17:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm guessing he's asking if the Coquette's unique paintjob represents Canada. Which would make no sense. So no. Samadriel 09:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Car name? Wasn't this the name of the beginning car from one of the Midnight Club games? In Midnight Club 2, the name of the first car you got was the Cocotte, not the Coquette. 88FanNASCAR 15:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Engine placement Hemisfear 18:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It says in the article that the Coquette is a mid/front engined car. I doubt it could be mid engined car because the Corvette is front engined car. Still they might of coppied the NSX's engine placement (transverse mid engine)... ???? So my question is: where is the coquette's engine mounted ? 2nd Gen design. The 2nd gen appears to be entirely based off of the 2013 Corvette Stingray and not of the other cars listed in the article.Abeardedgoat (talk) 16:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Obtaining the Coquette Can someone test and confirm that driving the Obey 9F around Vinewood/Vinewood Hills will spawn Coquettes? I started jumping cars trying to get one to spawn, and ended up in a 9F when the streets around Vinewood Hills were practically full of Coquettes - three times, now. Flawlesssoul (talk) 04:04, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : Probably RNG... but we'd need more info. *Are you playing Original edition, Enhanced edition console or Enhanced edition PC. *Are you playing in Story Mode or Online. *If playing on PC, what are your Population Density and Population Variety sliders set to? *If playing Online, what session type (solo, public, crew etc) and how many other players are around and what are they driving? : All of these factors will influence vehicle spawn probabilities. smurfy (coms) 05:14, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Tested on Xbox One (enhanced version) Story Mode, took approximately 7 minutes before they started appearing. ::: Tested on Xbox 360 (original version) Story Mode, took approximately 5 minutes before they started appearing. ::: I drove a continuous loop around a circuit of the portola drive, before driving up past Michaels Mansion, then rank Franklins Pad, then back down near Vinewood Boulevard, then back round to Portola Drive. (talk) | ( ) 17:46, April 29, 2015 (UTC)